Byakko no Gai
by Shireishou
Summary: "Gai!" suara panggilan dari luar pintu mengejutkan dan menghentikan langkahnya. Seekor kucing cukup besar melompat ke atas wajahnya sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur. #Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong! HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL


**Byakko no Gai**

**Base : **Saint Beast by Arisugawa Kei  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3  
**Central Character :** Byakko no Gai  
**Time Line :** Plot Hole di Saint Beast Ova  
**Challenge :** Kucing  
**Event : **Hari Kucing Sedunia

* * *

Pesta besar! Festival of Holy Spirit kali ini pasti akan berlangsung begitu meriah. Dua bulan purnama keperakan akan bersinar cerah di angkasa besok. Ia tahu! Karena itu, malam ini dia begitu berbahagia telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya mempersiapkan pesta tahunan para Malaikat bersama teman-temannya.

Malaikat berambut pirang panjang itu berlari-lari di dalam ruangannya. Tingginya yang hanya 148 cm selalu membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang riang gembira. Kucing-kucing berseliweran di sekitarnya sedang mengejarnya. Tawa riang memenuhi ruangan.

_Tok tok_!

"Gai!" suara panggilan dari luar pintu mengejutkan dan menghentikan langkahnya. Seekor kucing cukup besar melompat ke atas wajahnya sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Adududuh ... Nyaaaaan ..." rintih Gai.

"Gai? Kau nggak apa-apa?" suara itu berujar khawatir.

"Sebentar Goh! Aku nggak apa-apa!" Gai bangkit dan membukakan pintu pada sosok malaikat dewasa dengan rambut hitam pendek yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Jangan terlalu ribut. Kasihan yang lain sudah mau tidur." Goh dengan mata _heterochromia_-nya menatap Gai lembut.

Gai tersipu. "Siap!" Sikap tegap dan hormat langsung terpancang.

Goh mengelus-elus rambut halus Gai. "Jangan lupa siapkan baju terbaikmu untuk besok ya! _Oyasumi_."

Gai melambai-lambai riang. Ditutupnya pintu dan langsung membuka lemari bajunya.

Dikeluarkannya pakaian istimewa yang akan dikenakannya saat pesta besok malam.

"Lihat bajuku!" Gai mengangkat bajunya tinggi-tinggi ke arah kucing-kucing berjumlah belasan yang duduk manis di hadapannya. "Nyaaan ... aku pasti akan jadi bintang pesta!" serunya bangga.

"Meong ... Meong ..." suara kucing bersahut-sahutan gembira melihat tuannya tampak begitu bersemangat.

"GAIII! JANGAN RIBUUUT!" suara Rei terdengar dari sebelah ruangan.

"YAAAAA!" Gai berteriak sambil terkekeh. "Sudah ah, Rei _ngamuk_! Yuk tidur!"

Segera setelah kata _tidur_ diucapkan, belasan kucing itu melompat serentak ke arah kasur. "Hey, minggir, aku mau tidur dimana?!" Gai geleng-geleng melihat betapa penuh kasurnya kini.

"MINGGIR KALIAAAAN!" Gai melompat. Beberapa kucing menghindar ke samping dan merekapun bergumul riang di atas kasur sembari tertawa lepas.

"GAAAAAAAAAI!"

"AMPUN REEEEI!" Gai menjawab teriakan Rei sambil memberi isyarat pada kucing-kucingnya agar diam. Hanya meong-an lirih menjawab sebelum kemudian semuanya mulai mengambil pose paling nyaman dan tenggelam dalam mimpi indah mereka.

* * *

"Yosh, aku sudah keren!" Gai mematut-matut dirinya di cermin beberapa kali sesaat sebelum Goh datang menjemputnya untuk pergi ke pesta. "Aku pasti jadi bintang pesta!" angguknya puas. Meong-an bersahut-sahutan dari peliharaannya menjawab riang.

Ah ... itu bukan peliharaannya. Gai punya magnet tersendiri bagi para kucing. Sejak awal, dia selalu diikuti kucing kemanapun dia pergi. Tak hanya kucing yang menyukainya, tapi juga kucing-kucing yang kerap mencakarnya. Entah karena kucingnya _tsundere_ atau memang kesal padanya. Tapi toh Gai tetap menyayangi semuanya. Terkadang Gai rela harus bertengkar dengan malaikat cantik berambut ungu panjang, demi sepotong _karage_.

"Aku mau kau buatkan _karage, _Rei!" rayunya kala itu. "Kucingku banyak, dan mereka suka _karage_!"

Mata Rei memicing. "_Iie desu_! Itu hanya alasanmu saja kan?! Yang sebenarnya suka _karage_ adalah dirimu!" Rei menyibakkan kepangan rambut ungu panjangnya. Jemari lentiknya kembali dengan cekatan memotong kembang brokoli untuk dicelupkan dalam kukusan. Rei sama sekali tak terlihat sebagai seorang pria kala memasak.

"Ayolah Rei ... jangan pelit!" Gai menarik-narik celemek merah jambu yang dikenakan malaikat bertubuh ramping tinggi itu.

"TIDAK!" Rei berkata tegas. "Kita tidak akan makan burung! Apa kau lupa aku ini Dewa burung?! Mana bisa aku makan bangsaku sendiri"

"Rei ... ayam kan BUKAN burung!" Gai menekan kata _bukan_ dalam-dalam.

_JLEB_!

Pisau dapur yang tadi dipegang Rei menancap ke atas papan potong. "Gai ...," lirikan maut Rei menghujam Gai tajam, "kalau kau lanjutkan, akan kutunjukkan rasanya tidak makan tiga hari tiga malam!"

Gai mematung. "Ah Rei jahaaaaaat!" Gai berlari keluar dapur dengan raungan kesal.

Tapi toh, bukan Gai kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan sekantong besar _karage_ untuk dimakan diam-diam. Dia turun ke bumi sejenak sekadar membeli sekantung besar _frozen karage_. Hanya yang menjadi masalah adalah kapan dia bisa menggorengnya tanpa ketahuan Rei yang sehari-harinya berkutat di dapur sebagai juru masak.

* * *

Kesabaran Gai berbuah manis. Hari itu, Gai mengendap-endap masuk ke dapur saat melihat Rei sedang berlatih tarung bersama Ruka di lapangan. "Ayo kita pesta!" bisiknya pada kucing-kucing yang selalu mengekornya.

Mengeluarkan wajan, menuang minyak, menyalakan kompor, menunggu minyaknya panas, dan langsung memasukkan satu bungkus besar _karage_ beku ke dalamnya.

BLETAK BLETOK SSSSSSHHHHH!

Minyak berhamburan keluar karena terkena air es yang beku. Gai menjerit dan melompat mundur. Para kucing tak kalah terkejut. Mereka mengeong ribut.

"Gai, ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gai menoleh. Malaikat berkaca mata oval itu menatapnya heran. Gai terlihat sangat lega.

"Shin! Kompornya mau meledak!" Gai bersembunyi di balik malaikat tinggi berambut hijau tosca itu. Shin melangkah maju. Dengan gerakan sigap, dimatikan kompornya.

"Beberapa sudah matang. Apimu terlalu panas dan kau memasukkannya bersamaan. Bahkan saya yang tidak bisa memasak pun, tidak separah ini Gai!" Shin menggeleng-geleng sembari menyisihkan _karage_ yang sudah masak. "Sudah sana pergi!" lanjutnya, "Kalau Rei sampai tahu, bisa kacau! Biar saya yang membereskan ini." Shin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Gai tunduk dan pergi membawa sepiring kecil _karage_ yang siap disantap olehnya bersama kucing-kucing itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu.

"Shin..."

"Ya?" Shin menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Aku sayang kamu! Terima kasih!" Gai tertawa dan lari menjauh. Shin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

* * *

Tok! Tok!

Gai kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu

"Gai, apa sudah siap?"

"Ya Goh!" Gai berlari membukakan pintu.

Mata Goh seperti mau keluar dari lubangnya kala melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Gai. "I-itu apaan Gai?" tanyanya terbata.

"Keren kan Goh?! Aku membuatnya sebulan penuh!" lagi-lagi suara meong-an kucing seolah bersorak-sorai untuk kehebatan kostum yang dikenakan dewanya yang satu ini.

Mata Goh mengerjap-ngerjap seolah enggan percaya. "Gai ..." bisiknya ragu, "Itu kan **kostum** kucing?"

"TEPAT SEKALI NYAAAAN!" Gai melompat dan berpose seperti boneka kucing pemanggil. "Ini keren kan?! Imut kan?! Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menyamai Tuan Gai dalam hal kekreatifan!"

Ia melompat berdiri dan memamerkan ekor panjangnya. "lihat Goh! Lucu ya?" Gai berlari berputar-putar di sekeliling Goh. _Capucone_ berbentuk kepala kucing bertanggar manis di kepalanya. Wajah Gai yang memang sudah memiliki _image_ kucing, jadi semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Nyaaan?" Gai menatap Goh dengan tatapan imut yang begitu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Hampir saja Goh langsung memeluknya dan menciumnya kalau saja tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ayo berangkat." Shin tersenyum. Tampak Rei berjalan di belakangnya dengan anggun.

"Ah iya, maaf. Ayo!" Goh salah tingkah.

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf Goh?" Gai bingung. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke kiri. Begitu lucu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat!" Goh mendorong Gai untuk maju dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Keempat malaikat itu berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan pesta. Gai tampak senang sekali. Dia bahkan sempat mengucapkan perpisahan pada kucing-kucingnya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini ya! Akan kubawakan _karage_ yang banyaaaaak!"

"GAAAAI!" Rei berteriak marah!

"Ahahahaha... " Gai berlari menjauh menghindari pukulan Rei yang kini mengejarnya.

* * *

**END**

**210814**

* * *

Dibuat sambil nonton Saint Beast OVA. ANJRIT CLBK sama Shin & Rei [salah fokus].

Sebagai pengidap _Ailurophobia_ [Phobia kucing], agak bermasalah jg bikin ini. Tp, alhamdulillah jadi.

Yosh... sorry kalau plotnya _simple_ banget. Ahahaha

Sekali-kali buat genre non angst. Mosok sedih-sedih terus. Ahahahah

Review dan perbaikan typo akan sangat diharapkan. Terumata penulisan "meong" yg membingungkan. terima kasih


End file.
